Sweet Apple Massacre Part II: The Censored Word
by iwasnevergivenausername
Summary: For those of you who were unfortunate enough to stumble across Sweet Apple Massacre, and were only glad you never had to hear of that awful, sickening garbage again...THINK AGAIN! Our wacky hero Big Macintosh returns in another sick, disgusting installment from the mind of a freak who needs to be in a psych ward. Kids, don't read this. Everypony else...I hope you all hate this :


SWEET APPLE MASSACRE PART II: THE JIZZING

The first emotion that swept over Applejack when she stepped into the apple cellar was complete and utter shock. At first she didn't understand what she was seeing, but soon enough, she had no choice but to believe...that was Apple Bloom, barely recognizable, but...it was her. And that...was Scootaloo...and Sweetie Belle...  
"Y-y..." Applejack stammered speechlessly. Big Macintosh knew that horror and rage and grief and shock were all flooding her at once, waging a war in her mind.  
"What's the matter, A.J?" Big Macintosh chuckled. "Cat got your tongue?"  
"What...you didn't..." Applejack stammered. She swallowed hard, and the words finally sputtered out. "What have you done..."  
"Aw, come on, A.J, don't act all surprised," Big Macintosh said in a mocking tone. "You always knew I was funny in the head."  
Applejack stared for a while, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open, but then she smiled. The smile faded off of Big Mac's face and was replaced by a confused expression.  
"Hoo boy, this IS a nice surprise!" Applejack exclaimed. "You were right, Big Macintosh! This is REAL nice! Real kinky, too. I always knew you were a romantic, Big Mac. I suppose you're gonna rape and kill me, too? Hoo nelly, I'm gettin' hot just thinkin' about it..."  
"Wait...w-what?!" Big Macintosh exclaimed, surprised.  
"You heard me, you dirty colt!" Applejack said enthusiastically. "Boy, I can hardly WAIT! How are we gonna start? Ooh, I know! How 'bout you tear one of Apple Bloom's little legs off and rape me with it? I've always fantasized about havin' one o' her dead little hooves shoved in my pussy...no no, wait! How 'bout you gouge my eye out and fuck me in the brain?! No, no...do both at the same time! That way I'll have my orgasm when I start to feel myself dyin'! Now, when I cum, I want you to break my windpipe and rip my head off, nice and slow-like so I can feel every second of it, okay? Hoo boy, this is gonna be fun! Oh, and, you don't have to go easy on me," she added slyly. "I've been a VERY naughty mare."  
Big Macintosh gaped at her in shock. He'd always thought HE was the crazy one, but apparently it runs in the family...just kidding none of that happened. Actually Applejack WAS extremely freaked out when she saw what was awaiting her in the old apple cellar. She immediately bolted, but Big Macintosh tackled her. She tried to scream, but he shoved his hoof in her mouth, muffling it. He then began to fuck her with his long, pointy nose.  
"My little pony, my little pony, ah-ah-ah-ah..." Big Macintosh sang as he penetrated Applejack with his nose. He somehow ejaculated mucus into her vagina and pulled his nose out, then he quickly thrusted his big hard horse cock into her asshole. She let out a cry of extreme pain as she felt her anus rip open, because Big Macintosh was...well, big, and his colthood didn't exactly fit too neatly. He buttfucked her furiously and felt the warm rush of blood and feces trickling onto his throbbing penis, and enjoyed it very much. When he was bored with assfucking her, he pulled himself out of her torn colon and shoved his hoof up her ass. She tried to scream, but he immediately shoved a big glob of her own shit into her mouth, clamping her jaw shut so she couldn't spit it out.  
"What's the matter, A.J?" Big Macintosh chuckled. "Poop got your mouth? Heh, heh, heh. I'm so clever, eeyup."  
With those words, he grabbed hold of her head and, in one swift motion, ripped her skull open just enough for his penis to fit into the gash. He had enjoyed skullfucking Sweetie Belle so much that he thought he might just try it again, this time with Applejack. He slid his huge dick into his sister's head and began to fuck her brains furiously until he orgasmed. Bet you never thought you'd hear that sentence in your life, did you? Big Mac moaned with pleasure as he envisioned the sight of his semen spilling out into his sister's head, mixing in with her squishy, mushy brain matter.  
"Eeyup," he breathed in pleasureful ecstasy. "Bet ya like that, don'tcha, A.J? D'you like my jizz in your brains?"  
"Jizz my brains," Applejack responded stupidly. "Blurrgggggg..."  
"Eeyu-" Big Mac began, but then he stopped. He pulled his penis out of his sister's skull (bet you never thought you'd hear THAT, either) and walked around to examine her. Her eyes were glazed, and staring blankly into space, and her mouth was hanging open, but she was drooling, and she was definitely alive. _How could anyone survive that? _Big Mac thought to himself. It was quite amazing, actually. Oh, well, he thought. No point in pondering the mysteries of life. He'd better hurry up and finish her off, nice and easy.  
He stepped forward, then froze. Of course he knew that there would be questions asked when Applejack and those three stupid fillies were proclaimed missing. There would be search parties, and many police showing up at his door, asking him idiotic questions...Big Mac was prepared for these consequences. He'd always been good at understanding and accepting consequences for his actions. He'd done something not accepted by society, and therefore, if he was caught, he'd be punished. No sense trying to fight it. Big Macintosh was a pretty peaceful guy. But still...all he wanted was a quiet, peaceful life. How long until the police wised up and decided to check in the apple cellar? Being sent to a chaotic, noisy prison, having the press follow him around so he could be on the cover of every newspaper in Equestria, as 'that freak who murdered and raped his sisters and two other fillies...' that was NOT Big Mac's idea of a quiet, peaceful life. He supposed he'd have to dispose of the bodies, and make up a story to trick everyone...no problem there. Big Macintosh was good at making up stories. He was a pretty creative stallion, as he'd told Sweetie Belle while forcing her to shove her horn up her friend's ass. Still...Applejack could be the best part of his cover-up. He could tell everyone that the Cutie Mark Crusaders had wandered into the Everfree Forest and tragically lost their lives, and Applejack had tragically lost her MIND trying to save them. Murderers were not known to half-kill their victims and leave them alive, so he could really fool everyone! He didn't even have to hide the bodies; he could just dump them in the Everfree Forest, and everyone would believe a monster had done it. They were horses, so they didn't have fingerprints, and anyway, they knew nothing about forensics.  
Big Macintosh came to a silent agreement in his head, and grabbed a couple of the bodies. He ordered the braindead Applejack to do the same, and, to his delight, she obeyed, much like a Haitian zombie slave.  
Big Macintosh smiled to himself. He had a feeling things were gonna be a LOT better on Sweet Apple Acres from now on.

**************************************************************************  
"Applejack, please, I really need these apples by the end of today!" Twilight Sparkle said urgently, growing impatient. "I know you can't understand me, but...urrg. This is useless."  
She was standing on Sweet Apple Acres, before Applejack, who had a bandaged head and a stitched-up asshole. Big Macintosh had done a good job of nursing her back to health after he had saved her life, but unfortunately, her mind was beyond anyone's help. She was currently trying to fit a rock into Twilight Sparkle's nose. Twilight Sparkle backed away, and Applejack dropped the rock and stared at her, confused.  
"Er, lemme help you, Ms. Twilight," big Macintosh said. "EY! APPLEJACK! YOU SEE THAT TREE? GET YOUR DUMB ASS OVER THERE AND GET APPLEBUCKIN' FOR THE NICE MARE!"  
Applejack obeyed, singing "Like to et, et, ammles and banoots," to herself as she went.  
"Thanks, Big Macintosh," Twilight sighed. "I'm really sorry about what you've been through. Things must be really tough around here now. It's really amazing, though...I've never known anypony to survive getting buttraped by an Ursa Major, and then having their head torn open. Thank Celestia you arrived when you did, though, or Applejack probably wouldn't be with us today. If you can even say she's really...with us, anymore..."  
"Eeyup," said Big Macintosh, only half-listening to Twilight Sparkle; most of his attention was on Applejack, who had now begun to peck an apple furiously with her nose. "Doggonnit, she thinks she's a Celestia-damn chicken again. EY! SNAP OUT OF IT! GET BACK TO WORK!"  
"It's really too bad you couldn't save Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, though," Twilight went on. She felt a tear form in the corner of her eye, and she wiped it away. She had to be strong...for the children. "You're not the only one who lost family in this, you know. We're all in the same boat here...Rarity hasn't been dealing well with Sweetie Belle's death. Actually, she hasn't been dealing with it at all. She killed herself last week. Then Spike killed _him_self. So I think I'm probably the most effected by all of this, cause, now who's gonna make me my dinner? But, you get the point."  
"Eeyup, it's a shame," Big Macintosh said distractedly. "EY! APPLEJACK! QUIT LICKIN' GRANNY SMITH'S BUTT AND GET BACK TO WORK!"  
Applejack looked up from Granny Smith's butt and looked at her big brother, panting like a dog. Her tongue was coated in dust and fecal matter.  
"Oh, good heavens!" Granny Smith exclaimed feebly. "I love ya too, Applejack, you're such a dear..."  
"You know, it's kinda weird, actually," Twilight Sparkle said, now thinking hard, her brow furrowed. "An Ursa Major dick is twenty times bigger than Applejack's whole body...how did it just tear up her anus instead of squishing her like a bug? This whole thing doesn't seem very...logical...it's almost as if..."  
"Uh..." Big Macintosh said, growing nervous. He didn't like the way Twilight's brow was furrowed with thought. Applejack dropped a basket of apples in front of Twilight then.  
"Jizz my brains," Applejack said casually. "Blurrrrrg."  
"What? What did you say?" Twilight said impatiently, interrupted from her thinking. "Jizz your brains? I don't know how to do that."  
"Mac jizz my brains!" Applejack said brightly, and then began to giggle uncontrollably.  
"'Mac jizz my brains'?" Twilight repeated, stroking her chin with thought. "I wonder what that could mean..."  
"Uh...hey, Twilight!" Big Macintosh said hurriedly. "Remember that awesome invention I invented to stop the Ursa Major that you wanted me to show you bvut I couldn't? Well, I think I can show you now!"  
"Really?" Twilight excalimed, now excited, forgetting the whole Applejack thing completely. "You thin I can?"  
"Well, sure, why not?" Big Mac said, smiling. "Just follow me! It;'s right over in my apple cellar..."  
He couldn't wait. He was pretty sure he could get away wti ha couple more killings...he'd just dump her body somewhere in the forest with the others. He felt his penis stiffen in anticipation.  
"Oh, I see your penis is stiffening with the anticipation of showing me your invention!" Twilight Sparkle observed. "Well, I'd love to come into your secluded old apple cellar with you. I mean, it's not like you're gonna, like, gouge my eyes out and rape me until I'm nothing but a bloody, semen-filled carcass and then rip my head off or anything."  
"Nope," Big Macintosh told her, and they both laughed all the way to the apple cellar.

THE END

P.S. Big Macintosh gouged her eyes out and raped her until she was nothing but a bloody, semen-filled carcass, and then ripped her head off.

THE END

P.P.S. Spike came back to life but then he killed himself again because Twilight Sparkle was dead.

THE END

P.P.P.S Big Macintosh was eventually caught and charged with the murders of the beforementioned victims, as well as Pinkamena Diane Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Cherilee, Derpy Hooves, and Princess Luna. Macintosh pleaded innocent in court and blamed the murders on his doll. Smarty Pants the Doll is currently facing a life sentence in Canterlot Pennitentiary.  
THE END

P.P.P.P.S. Never mind.


End file.
